


Not Chris Evans.

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Everyone has a Chris Evans fantasy lbr, Locker room cliche, M/M, Roleplay, Shower Sex, stranger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a certain someone likes the sexy version of a knock-knock joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Chris Evans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 18: that time one of them twisted an ankle.

Akaashi was reluctant to leave the showers of the Fukurodani volleyball club locker rooms after a long, grueling practice. The warm water felt good on his abused muscles, and he may or may not have dozed off momentarily against the wall.

The rest of the team was long gone; it was just Akaashi and Bokuto who stayed late for the extra workout. Or, rather, Akaashi indulged Bokuto’s thirst for overworking himself for a few hours before the urge to eat made him cut off his captain’s fix for the night.

Plus, Bokuto would want to spend the entire walk home dissecting every spike, when Akaashi would have rather skipped the extra practice altogether to make out.

With a sigh, he turned off the water and shook off the excess moisture from his limbs. He hummed an aimless tune as he toweled off his hair, while he wondered what his mother was making for dinner and if she kept any of it warm for him.

He didn’t notice that he was no longer alone until broad hands clenched around his waist. His jump of surprise nearly knocked his feet from beneath him.

“Guess who!” a familiar voice asked.

“Chris Evans,” Akaashi replied with a theatrical sigh. “Please be Chris Evans.”

A hair’s breadth away from Akaashi’s ear, a whisper sent a shiver down his spine. “Guess again.”

Akaashi leaned back and cradled the back of his visitor’s head, burying his fingers into freshly-showered hair. Teeth scraped on a strong jaw as Akaashi searched for a kiss, and his quest was rewarded.

Breathless from the sharp angle, Akaashi gasped, “I won’t tell my boyfriend if you don’t.”

There was a throaty chuckle. “Or he could join us. He’s pretty hot, you know.”

“Mmm,” Akaashi cooed, enjoying this little game more than he thought he would. “But isn’t the danger the appeal? Forbidden fruit?”

“Delicious, delicious forbidden fruits.” The hands down his waist slid down to clench onto Akaashi’s ass before they propelled Akaashi against the told tile of the shower stall. “Our little secret, then?”

Akaashi groaned as he ground his bottom into a very naked groin. “Won’t tell a soul,” Akaashi purred, enjoying the friction on his backside. “Quickly now, before we get caught.”

There was a growl as lips teased the curve of Akaashi’s shoulder, wrenching a moan from the recipient. A rough hand palmed Akaashi’s own arousal, which grew harder with every stroke.

_Yes_ , he thought. _I could get used to this_.

“Please,” Akaashi murmured, partly due to their game and partly because he was achingly aroused. “Make love to me.” It came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and it was all Akaashi could do to keep from snorting.

In reply, teeth sunk into Akaashi’s shoulder, and he gasped in a mix of surprise and pleasure. He was starting to lose focus on their exchange because all he wanted to do was turn around and grind until they both came. His resolve was almost completely dissolved when a cock brushed up against his entrance.

Akaashi’s throaty cry echoed in the shower, and the voice behind him swore, “Shit, this is hard.”

“Yes, it is,” Akaashi gasped, the friction unraveling the last vestiges of his willpower.

“God, Keiji, I —”

Close to shouting his frustrations to the heavens, Akaashi hissed, “You can stop now.”

Behind him, there was a cough. “Oh ho ho? You want me to stop fulfilling your deepest desire?”

Akaashi bit back a smile and shook his head. “Koutarou, if you don’t get on with it, I’m not going to stay over and practice with you for a week.”

“A week! Nationals are coming up. That’s extortion.” Akaashi didn’t need to see the resulting pout to know what it looked like. “Why do you hate me, Keiji?”

Akaashi wheeled around and kissed the indignation right off of Bokuto’s face. A bestial noise rattled in Bokuto’s throat as he pressed Akaashi against the wall and, in one swift motion, hefted him up by the knees. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and shivered as their lengths slid against each other.

His fingers digging into Akaashi’s thighs for leverage, Bokuto thrust upwards into their melded torsos. Akaashi looped one arm around Bokuto’s neck for balance and the other hand fisted around their erections.

Their soft cries filled the room, even as Bokuto’s seemingly endless supply of energy began to wear down from the effort. Akaashi’s vision was blurring with pleasure, or he would have seen what was happening and perhaps even stopped it.

Bokuto’s feet gave out beneath him on the slippery tile, and he fell hard on his bottom on the floor, with Akaashi piling on top of him. His previous mood forgotten, Akaashi gasped in horror. “Bokuto-san, are you all right.”

Panting, Bokuto wheezed, “Don’t stop. I’m so hard right now. Keiji, please!”

Unable to refuse the request, Akaashi rolled his hips and lolled his head back as he was overtaken by the sensation. Their tumble forgotten, they both rocked against each other until one came right after the other.

In the aftermath of their hurried passion, they leaned against the wall, panting as the sticky aftermath clung to their chests. Akaashi grumbled at the unpleasant feel of drying cum and reached up to turn on the shower again.

“Are you all right?” Akaashi asked again as his forehead rested against Bokuto’s.

Bokuto harrumphed. “I think I rolled my ankle, so I’m going to sit here for a while.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “This is what you get for practicing too much.”

“What?” Bokuto cried, brows shooting up into his sodden hairline. “Sex with my awesome boyfriend? What do I get if I chop my ankle off?”

“A punch in the face,” Akaashi deadpanned.

They both looked at each other before laughing, albeit one more sedately than the other. When he caught his breath, Akaashi whined, “I am so hungry right now.”

“Mmm,” Bokuto hummed. “I wonder if we can get pizza delivery in here.”

Akaashi sighed. “Your cash is in your uniform pants. Pants you should wear for the poor pizza man.”

“Aww, damn it.” Bokuto whined and tried to pry himself off the floor, only for his legs to rebel and send him straight back down on his butt. “Well, that’s a no, then.”

Resigned to his hunger, Akaashi merely shrugged and curled back into Bokuto’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he gave a throaty purr as the warm shower water continued to caress their bodies.

No, not Chris Evans, but Akaashi couldn’t help but think that this might actually be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good excuse for this.


End file.
